


Land of Misfits

by Dreamerwithbrowneyes



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Detectives, Angst, Crimes, Death, Fluff, Gore, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mystery, Takes place before the end, like really bad, of some sort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamerwithbrowneyes/pseuds/Dreamerwithbrowneyes
Summary: Tom actually didn't know what happened.He was there laying on the couch, taking a sip of his Smirnoff, while watching TV.Then he was there. Standing in the cold streets of their neighborhood, fingers tightly squeezing the metallic gun, solving chilling mysteries with his friends.What do you do if you went too far to discover the truth?





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before "The End", this is my first fanfic for this fandom and some characters might be OOC.

  
Tom took a sip from his flask of Smirnoff, pulling his hair in distress. He stared at the ceiling even though his eyes can only catch the bleak image of the darkness surrounding him.  
How did it even come to this?  
Him having a shitty day, his friends deciding that he'll sleep on the couch, Matt's incredibly annoying whines aimed at him, Tord coming back sobbing.  
He took another sip and closed his eyes. It all started when he got the harpoons.

* * *

When they arrived home, the harpoons neatly stored in his room, Tom didn't expect Matt to yell at him.  
Sure they lost the couch and other chairs but heck it was worth it, Edd was fine with it. It's not Tom's fault that it took so long for Matt's subconscious mind to understand what they lost to gain the harpoons.

"What about movie night?" Matt asked, almost absorbed in sheer panic. "Movie nights wouldn't be the same Edd." He grabbed the brunette's shoulder and shakes him back and forth.

Tom rolled his eyes, sure let Edd handle the problem, not that he cared anyway.It annoyed him though that Matt blamed him, just a moment ago they were on the same page. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine Matt," Edd said, reassuring the ginger. "Besides, we could…uhm." From the way Edd paused, it started to worry Matt more.

"We could just spread blankets on the floor or whatever," Tom offered which the pair took an agreement on. Yet Tom was willing to bet that Matt will forget that anytime soon.

"Now that's settled, what do you guys think about watching a movie?" Edd said, grinning at the both of them. Tom only shrugged, while Matt gave an enthusiastic nod.

"I'll choose the movie!"

"Go ahead Matt."

"But the movie will be better if our couch would-"

Tom groaned and let his forehead gently touch the wall, something tells Tom that he'll have a headache that'll last for a week.

* * *

"You can't just leave anytime you want Arthur!" Lorraine, the female lead, screams, tears dropping onto her soft pink cheeks. "That's not fair."

Tom knew that out of the choices, this was undeniably the best. Psycho girl killing all her rivals in her pursue for love life, then randomly killing people to keep the detective around which is Arthur.  
They were never that much interested in movies heavily containing romance but the new set of movies they bought were complete garbage. They got rid of the new DVDs except this one, the rest were either offensive or boring.

Just about the moment where Lorraine will smash Arthur's kneecap into pieces, a loud series of knockings resonated.

A hoarse voice cried their names out, Tom and Edd froze, Matt only tilted his head in confusion. 

It was Tord.

Edd walks slowly to the door, reaching for the cold metallic knob. With a burst of light, Tord came stumbling from their front porch, and buried his head on Edd's shoulders.

Matt approached, a bit too awkwardly for his taste. "Edd who's this?"

Edd's stiff shoulders relaxed after hearing the Ginger's voice. "It's Tord, don't you remember him Matt?"

"Todd who?"

Tord laughed, he looked at Matt and escaped Edd's arms. "You really don't remember?" Tom only stood there, not knowing what Tord found so funny, what made him wheeze for air after letting out a long laugh.

Tom gazed at his eyes and in an instance, he knew that the man was crying. His eyeballs were fresh from tears and his cheeks are soaking wet. He almost felt guilty for not rushing in, almost.

"I shouldn't have left," he said, bringing his right arm to squeeze his left, head darting down, looking at his shoes as if those were the most interesting things on the universe.

"So you're staying for good?" Tom asked, his voice cracking on the last word. When he saw Tord nod, he only muttered an "oh"

* * *

So here he is, laying on the floor with a blanket and a single pillow. Tord was in _their_ room since from now on they're going to share. So why was he here? Because Tord needs to unpack and adapt. Tom scoffs, it was ridiculous, Tord lived here once.

His eyes went wide when a couch came flying and buried him. "Classic stupid Tom," an accented voice mocked.

He struggled to lift the couch and just decided to crawl out. "What do you fucking want?" Tom spat, the commie fluttered his hand to his chest, closing his amber eyes as if he's wounded.

"I'm just trying to help," Tord explained solemnly, and with a grin, said " old friend."

"I'm not your friend," Tom grumbled back, his fingers desperately pulling the blue sheet underneath the couch. In the corner of his eye, he could see Tord biting back his snicker.

"Damn you commie," he said. Rubbing his arse after stumbling down to pull the blanket out.

"A nice thank you wouldn't hurt."

"Why would I thank you?" Tom growled. He saw Tord's grin that could rival the Cheshire's. "I know you brought trouble, I know you did."

Tord's grin dropped and scanned Tom, the Brit didn't back down even if he felt like a prey being studied in every angle.

"Brought trouble? Let me tell you a secret Thomas, I didn't."

"Oh you didn't," Tom scoffed. 

"For the last time Thomas," Tord snaps. "I didn't"

The Norski muttered something incoherent after that and strides away, leaving Tom with his vodka and deafening thoughts that screamed questions.

Why would you cry then? You never did.


	2. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a fun trip towards friendly bonding.
> 
> But things took a terrifying turn.

  
"Matt are you sure it's a good idea?" Edd asked, nervously biting his nails, his eyes shifting to the room where thunderous bickering reigns over their home. "The two of them are not exactly...well, roommates material."

"Well you seem to forgot that Tom and Todd are bitter rivals," Matt quipped. Edd grimaced at the man across the room when the word 'forgot' came out of his lips.

"It's Tord, Matt."

Matt only dismissed the brunette with a wave of his hand, Edd shot Matt back with a half lidded stare. "But Edd, you also seem to forgot that they are friends."

Edd stopped his pacing for a moment and smiled fondly at the Ginger, he was right, they were friends. But still; "Their bickering begins to worsen though, soon enough we'll find a puddle of blood or worse, a corpse. Hey that rhymed!"

Matt snorted.

"How about a vacation!" Edd suggests with a bright grin. He spreads his arms wide and looked at Matt with an excited expression.

Matt stared at him. "I don't know Edd," he poked his mirror, uncertainty crossing his facial features.

"Well," Edd paused and let the spiteful arguing resonate again. "You remember when Tord came back right?"

Matt nods.

"He cried. And the thing is, he never does. Heck, he doesn't even apologise like that," his voice broke. "And with his sudden return we were shocked, it's been years and...and... I missed this. But they clearly don't."

Matt still silent, looks at Edd continue, his voice a bit too hopeful, "This might be the chance that things could go back the way they once were."

Before Matt could reply, Edd stood up determined. He dashed through their room and opened it with a burst.

Edd loudly coughed to gain some attention, it seemed to work, the two of them stared at him, and Tord's fist came to a halt.

"Pack your bags guys, we're going to a vacation."

* * *

Edd smiled when his hand caught the key, room 23 it is. "Hey guys!" he shouts, jiggling the key, "let's go!"

When they're on the second floor, searching for their room in this vast hall, Edd noticed that the four of them are deadly quiet.

He turns around and sees Tom busy fiddling with his phone, Matt admiring himself in a new mirror, and Tord staring at the distance with his hands on his pockets.

When Edd saw their room, he stopped, the problem is, the other's didn't.

"Uh guys, we're here."

They kept walking.

"Guys, we're here," he said louder.

The three of them kept walking and that caused Edd to scream at the top of his lungs, "Oh for cola's sake! We're here!"  
Edd had regretted it as soon as he saw the commotion he had done.

Tord must've snapped out of his thoughts and stopped immediately, Tom though didn't, he had hit the Norwegian's back and stumbled backwards that shoved Matt into the carpet, and to Matt's horror, his mirror slid into room 25.

"My mirror!"

"You have twenty more mirrors stored among your five bags!"

"But Tom! That one's my favorite!"

So here they were, trying to get the Matt's mirror.

Tord is crouching down, trying to reach the mirror but he stood up and shook his head. "Too far."

"Let's just open the door," Matt huffed in annoyance.

"Let's try knocking," Edd mumbled from frustration.

"We had done that Edd! Let's just open the door."

Edd looked at Tom who only shrugged and pointed at Matt who had already turned the knob, and to their surprise, it opened.

Tom narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "it's not locked."

The four of them stepped in, trying to ransack the enormous hotel room for Matt's mirror. But the three of them froze when the Ginger picked his mirror from the floor. Confused, Matt followed his eyes to the thing his friends were staring. Matt let out a petrified squeal.

In a corner, there is a man hanging on a noose, his pale figure devoid of color, yet the shadows did a good job of hiding his figure well.

Matt ran to his friends and clung onto Tom, Tom didn't shrug it away out of fear. The four of them tried to scram away from the to the exit, but their feet was glued to the ground

_The hanged man began to speak._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my poor attempt to write a cliffhanger. Shame on me folks.


End file.
